Thrown Into Hell
by LadyKaresse
Summary: Hermione decides to get a little...close...to Lucius Malfoy to assure his capture. Before he is thrown into hell he swears his revenge on Hermione. But when he comes back will he realize what Hermione had...kept him in the dark about will he go through
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I don't know what it is about me but I absolutely love writing stories were two of the characters get together and have a little kiddy who is usually a girl:) any way this is a HG/LM romance/ hate guts story. You'll get it later.)  
  
*Thrown into hell*  
  
Hermione Granger stared at her reflection in the mirror her face held mild disgust. She wondered why she was doing this, why night after night she was sacrificing her body to...  
  
"Granger." Said a cold drawling voice that she recognized all to well. She took a deep breath and with out turning around to acknowledge the man she allowed the ruby silk robe to slip down her shoulders.  
  
"Lucius." Her reply was just as cold just as controlled. Now she turned to face the elder Malfoy, with inward disgust she allowed him to rake his hard gray eyes over her barely covered body.  
  
"Gryffindor colors?" He said merely raising his eyebrow as one hand gently brushed her bra strap. Hermione forced a smile and raised a small hand and undid the ribbon that held back his pale blonde hair. He remained still just watching her his eyes never breaking contact with hers, "I ask myself, not for the first time, what a Gryffindor such as yourself, who happens to be best friends with Harry Potter, is doing bedding a known brutal death eater?" Hermione remained silent ignoring him, he was taunting her trying to get her to slip but she wouldn't she refused to give up, "And I wonder if she is trying to manipulate that Death Eater . . ."  
  
"If she had been trying to manipulate that death eater she would have given up when she failed after two months." Hermione said shrugging the robe completely off. Lucius regarded her coldly with his gray diamond eyes.  
  
"Then why does she do it Granger?" he asked, Hermione looked up at him as she took off his black silk shirt.  
  
"Because she likes the darkness," She whispered softly as she kissed his throat, "Because it's seducing." Lucius raised her chin with his thumb so that he could look her fully in the eye.  
  
"Does she know the consequences of betrayal?" He asked Hermione just smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you think I'm that much of a fool Lucius?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Bitch." The words flew from his mouth with pure loathing as he was dragged struggling by two Aurors as they led him to a large gate full of black mist. Lucius Malfoy let out a further stream of swear words and insults as he was led towards the gate his eyes never leaving those of Hermione Grangers. Hermione was standing next to Harry and Ron watching as they led Lucius closer to the black misty gate.  
  
"Lucius Daemon Malfoy, you have been convicted of several counts of first degree murder, several counts of torture, several counts of the use of Unforgivable Curses, of service to the Dark Lord, and because of these charges we sentence you to 16 years in the Hell dimension of Akasha." Said an Auror reading from a long piece of parchment, "Do you have anything to say before we send you into the damned realm?"  
  
"Why yes I do, to my traitorous son I swear my vengeance and wrath, to all the Aurors who captured me I swear a painful death, to the Dark Lord my ever lasting allegiance, and to the traitorous filthy Mudblood whore I swear that I will find you and destroy every thing you love." Lucius said, never before had he looked so noble so confident or so deadly as he did at that moment before they threw him into hell. As he was thrown in he did not see the tear that had fallen from Hermiones eyes.  
  
*~* I'm so sorry Lucius . . . I wish I had told you . . . but no matter, my child shall be better off not knowing that their father was a cruel vicious death eater. *~*  
  
(AN: the end of chapter one, don't bother leaving a review if it's a flame people this was written out of . . . nowhere so if you don't like it don't read it, if you did like it please leave a review to encourage me to continue: ) thanks a bunch, o yeah and the italics don't work so don't yell at me :/) 


	2. hell

(A/N: Here is the next chapter of 'Thrown into hell' the next chapter will also be very short but chapter 4 will be longer promise.)  
  
Chapter 2- Hell  
  
Torture, pain, complete and total agony washed over him. How long had it been? A day? A year? A thousand years? He didn't know all he felt was the pain. All he saw was her face, he saw mocking, and in his heart he felt rage, lust, and betrayal, he felt the thirst for revenge. So everyday as he was tortured, as he bit his lip to stop from crying out he thought of her. He thought of her soft caresses, her voice, her lips, the way she felt, and the way she made him feel. Anger and rage pulsed through him as they mocked him. It wasn't directed towards them of course. Every emotion he felt in this damned realm all fueled his thirst for revenge. And only one name reverberated through his head every night or was it day? Only her image...*Hermione*, he would think, sometimes when he remembered how to speak he would whisper it softly to himself. Sometimes when he wasn't so blinded by pain he had memories of her. Of her in his bed, of her smiling, and of her watching as he was thrown into hell. Her face. It was the only thing that kept him from going totally insane. But yes he was insane now. Who wouldn't become a little unhinged after all the pain and torture he had gone through? As they beat him sneered at him trying to make him beg for mercy. Malfoys didn't beg. Malfoys never showed weakness. Malfoys were the strongest. They were the best. The bitch should have been grateful that he had decided to give her his attentions, and her being a little mudblood whore. He slowly opened his eyes and saw them dragging him towards a black misted gate. He raised his head holding it high, whatever torture they put him through he'd face it, he wouldn't scream and he would laugh even if they killed him at last. He was Lucius Daemon Malfoy, a death eater, a cold vicious man, but more importantly he was a Malfoy. Nobody could break a Malfoy.  
  
(A/N: Ta Da, I know it's really short but it had to be because it leads up to something in the fourth chapter, review) 


	3. Adam and Lucky

(I decided to be nice and give you chapters 3 earlier than expected : ) aren't I so nice? R&R)  
  
Chapter 3- Adam and Lucky  
  
Hermione Granger placed a hand gently on the delicate swell of her belly. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise as she felt the baby kick. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Baby kick?" He asked she nodded looking at her friend with thanks. He hadn't left her side through out the whole ordeal, of course even he did not know who the father of her child was.  
  
"Yeah . . . thanks Harry." She said  
  
"What for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Staying by my side through out this whole thing . . . how's Cho?" Harry's wife was also pregnant.  
  
"She's doing fine, she's more moody then you are." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ms. Granger the healer will see you now." Said the desk lady at St. Mungos. Hermione stood shakily accepting help from Harry.  
  
"Ms. Granger we have the results from your tests, it turns out you're having twins." Both Harry's and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
"T-twins." Hermione said shakily.  
  
"Twins." The healer said nodding, "And from what I can tell one boy and one girl." Hermione nearly fainted, she had been hoping for a girl . . . from what she had seen of the Malfoy men -a.k.a. Draco and Lucius- they all resembled each other strongly, Hermione had been hoping to be able to hide the fact that the father of her children was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Are you quite sure?" she choked  
  
"Quite Ms. Granger, there's no need to worry, both of your children appear to be in excellent condition, your due date should be in about 6 weeks." The healer said handing Hermione a soothing brew.  
  
"Thank you . . . " Hermione said as Harry helped her out and back to her flat.  
  
"Let me make you some hot chocolate." Harry said as soon as he had settled her down on the couch.  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
"No problem Hermione." Harry said as he handed her a mug. Hermione sipped slowly savoring the warmth that spread through out her whole body and gently massaging her belly.  
  
"I'm not so sure if I can do this Harry." Hermione admitted, Harry smiled at her.  
  
"You are Hermione Granger right? The girl who got 22 O.W.L.'s and 21 N.E.W.T.'s, who graduated top of the Hogwarts class of 1997, the girl who became a full fledged Auror in a year and a half, and not to mention the girl who helped in the capture of several Death Eaters."  
  
"That would be me." Hermione said trying hard not to smile.  
  
"Then you can do it trust me Hermione, you're one of the strongest girls I've ever met." Harry hugged her before he to placed a hand on her belly, "The father must have been mad to give some one like you up Hermione." Harry felt Hermione tense and looked up at her concern in his emerald green eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry looked at her suspiciously, "I'm fine really." Hermione assured him, Harry looked doubtful but never the less left to go check up on Cho.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
On November 5, 2003 Hermione gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl.  
  
"Ms. Granger . . .about your daughter. . . " one of the healers said, Hermione looked up mild concern on her tired features.  
  
"What about Lucky?" For some reason an impulse had led her to name one of her children with the first three letters of their fathers name and the name 'Lucky' had popped into her mind the moment she had held the baby girl.  
  
"She's a metamorphmagus." Hermiones eyes widened in shock, the only metamorphmagus she knew was Tonks and she understood what a very rare gift it was. She looked at the girl and boy she cradled in her arms.  
  
"Adam and Lucky. . . welcome to the world. . ." Hermione whispered.  
  
Later that evening when Harry and Ron came to visit her bringing presents for the children and herself Harry asked her a question that she herself had refused to answer.  
  
"Did you love their father?" Harry asked, Hermione looked at her son who had her eyes and then at her daughter who already resembled what she imagined a Malfoy daughter would have looked like her eyes were gray orbs the same color as her fathers . . . but much softer.  
  
"I don't know . . . I hope I'll know the answer one day." She said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
(A/N: the end I hope you liked it, it isn't a master piece or anything and I promise chapter four will be longer, because Lucius comes back from hell and Hermiones little kiddies are all grown up -well not really only 15- who's more like mommy and who's more like daddy?) 


	4. back from hell

(A/N: Here you go Chapter 4 of Thrown into Hell and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed your support is much appreciated.)  
  
*Chapter 4- Back from Hell*  
  
"Welcome back Malfoy." Lucius raised his head and looked up at the emerald green eyes of. . .  
  
"Potter, so good to see you again." his voice was cracked and shaky from not speaking in such a long time. But his voice still contained a good deal of sarcasm.  
  
"If it had been up to me you'd still be in that damned realm." Harry snarled his hand in his robe pocket gripping his wand.  
  
"Whatever do I owe the honor of the great Harry Potter coming to see me." Lucius said putting just the right amount of venom in his voice, so the damned realm had not taken his skill with words. Now that Lucius looked at Harry he realized the changes, Potters face was now that of a man, no longer that of the boy who had destroyed his master.  
  
"I'm making sure that you understand what the rules of your probation are Malfoy." Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So my 16 year imprisonment is over...do tell me Potter how is my traitor son?"  
  
"Malfoy Jr. is alive and well, he married Ginny Weasley a week after we sent you into hell."  
  
"At least she's a pure blood." Lucius muttered under his breath.  
  
"They have 1 son and 1 daughter, Luke and Anna." Harry said as though trying to anger Lucius further by informing him of two living constant reminders of what his son had done.  
  
"At least they're purebloods I wouldn't want my traitorous son to defile our bloodline." Harry's lip curled into a sneer.  
  
"Come on." And with the help of several Aurors Lucius stood and followed Harry away from the misted gates.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lucius looked at his reflection in the mirror with great satisfaction. Now that he had washed all the blood, dirt, and other filth from his body he realized that he had not aged a day since he had been thrown into hell. Perfect for his plans for revenge. He heard voices outside the door and began to listen intently.  
  
"Has Dumbledore lost his mind!!! I don't want that son of a bitch within a 300 Kilometer radius of Hogwarts." Shouted Potter, Lucius knew that the 'son of a bitch' was him.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, that's the message." Came the voice of one of Arthur Weasleys brats.  
  
"I don't want that bastard anywhere near James, think of what Hermione-" Lucius felt his body tense and listened closer, "You may not remember as well as I do Ron but he said 'revenge on everyone you love' think of Adam and Lucky!" Lucius was slightly confused who on earth were 'Adam and Lucky'? "For Gods sake they're her only children!" Children? Lucius felt anger flow through his veins, not only had she handed him over to the ministry but she had broken a promise that she had made to him. Nobody broke their word to a Malfoy.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Lucius wrapped one arm firmly around Hermiones waist enjoying the feel of her against him. He ran a hand through her soft curly hair causing her to jump from her restful slumber. She looked at the clock and got out of the bed groping for her clothes in the dark.  
  
"Shit..." She muttered under her breath. Lucius leaned against the headboard and savored her every curve.  
  
"Hermione." He said softly, Hermione looked up at him her chocolate eyes wide with shock, he rarely called her by her first name.  
  
"Yes Lucius." She said as she quickly dressed.  
  
"Tell me that when you leave every night you don't run off to some other mans house to forget about me." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
"I don't Lucius." She said holding his gaze Lucius got out of bed and wrapped both arms around her waist.  
  
"Tell me that you will never be with another man as long as you live." Hermiones body shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"I never will Lucius." Lucius turned her around to face him.  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
"Harry relax once Lucius sees Lucky in a duel he won't even think about trying to harm her. Only a total and complete idiot would be stupid enough to provoke her into a fight. Lucius Malfoy may be a bastard, a death eater, and a first-class son of a bitch but we damn well know he's not that much of an idiot." Ron Weasley said snapping Lucius out of memory lane and returned him to listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"He may be that crazy though Ron, and I care about those two and Hermione you saw the look on her face after he swore revenge she was *crying* Ron. What is she going to do when she finds out that Lucius Malfoy is going to be teaching her kids Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Lucius raised an eyebrow when he heard this, him teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts maybe Potter was right Dumbledore had lost it.  
  
"I think Dumbledore thinks who better than a Death Eater to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. . .Malfoy probably knows more curses and hexes than Lucky does and that's really saying something."  
  
"I'm more worried about Hermione than the twins. We both know the twins have over half the school on their side. But Hermione. . . what is Hermione going to say Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"Look you go tell her I'll watch Malfoy." Potter must have nodded because the next moment Ron walked in to explain everything to Lucius.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hermione looked at the twins who were sitting casually in the living room. Adam had his Transfiguration book out and was reading intently while Lucky was toying with her quill and staring off into space. Suddenly Lucky threw down her quill and let out a dramatic cry.  
  
"What the bloody hell is the point of all of this I already know all of this." She said flipping her long. . .blue hair. Hermione shook her head in silent laughter Lucky was like Tonks constantly changing her hair colors to the most outrageous colors possible. Today was neon blue.  
  
"Then quiz me we have O.W.L.'s this year I want to do good I'm a prefect. You should be trying to Luck you're a prefect also." Adam said  
  
"I constantly have been wondering of the late how in the name of hell that happened." Lucky said cheerfully toying with her hair. Somebody knocked on the door and Lucky gracefully hopped off the couch and answered the door.  
  
"O hi Uncle Harry...Mum it's Uncle Harry." Lucky said and walked back over to the couch and plopped down again.  
  
"Hi Harry would you like some hot chocolate or something?" Hermione asked brightly but seeing the look of sadness in her friends eyes her brow furrowed in confusion, "Harry. . .what's wrong?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is back 'Mione." Harry whispered Hermione paled visibly and slowly sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Mum? What's wrong?" both of the twins said in unison.  
  
"Nothing. . .go to Diagon Alley for a little while here's some Galleons." Hermione said trying in vain to smile, Lucky looked at her mother suspiciously as did Adam but his eyes kept darting from Harry to Hermione.  
  
"All right mum. . .we'll be back for dinner." Adam said and the twins walked over to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. As soon as they were gone Hermione began to massage her temples.  
  
"God Harry. . ."  
  
"There's more Hermione. . .he's going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Here Hermione bolted up out of her chair her chocolate eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Has Dumbledore totally lost his mind?" Hermione whispered hoarsely  
  
"I don't know. . .look Hermione I'll do everything I can to protect-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry, this is Lucius Malfoy we're dealing with! He's not going to stop Harry, he's not going to stop until he-"  
  
"Hermione...Shhh. . ." He hugged her as she cried.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat with the hood of his cloak up in the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody thought twice about seeing a man with his hood up, it had been after all over 16 years since the Dark Lords fall people didn't think twice about seeing a man with his hood up anymore. Lucius stared off into space thinking of what he was going to do. Just then the door opened and a flash of neon blue caught Lucius's eye. A very pretty petite girl with neon blue hair, pale skin, and bright gray eyes and a boy with dirty blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and warm brown eyes that seemed ever so familiar to him.  
  
"What the hell is up with Mum? I'm worried." Said the girl with neon blue hair.  
  
"And I'm not? The look on her face when Uncle Harry told her Lucius Malfoy was back-" Lucius listened harder to the conversation of the pair as they sat down at a table close by.  
  
"Mum put several Death Eaters in Akasha, Lucius Malfoy was one of them, of course she's going to be panicked! Uncle Draco told me that his Father has more Dark Arts knowledge then I could ever hope to acquire and you know damn well how good I am." The girl hissed  
  
"You're the best Lucky everybody knows it, you and Mum are two of the most intelligent witches to grace Hogwarts!" Lucius would have gasped if it hadn't been beneath him, so that was Hermiones daughter. Now that he looked closer he realized the similarities but also the differences. This girl had a far more aristocratic beauty to her with hints of the exotic beauty that usually belonged to the pretty slave girls from the old days.  
  
"Look Adam I'm worried. . .I don't like this at all." She said toying with her hair, "I think I'll change the color back to green." Lucius knew his eyes had widened when her hair changed color but not length. So Hermiones daughter was a metamorphmagus. . .well the name 'Lucky' made sense now. Lucius studied the boy who could only be Hermiones son. His eyes were exactly like hers but they had more of mischievous look to them and just a hint less innocence.  
  
"Look we should owl Luke maybe he can get something out of Uncle Draco." Adam said the girl named Lucky nodded.  
  
"Definitely. . .look I'll talk to Mum tonight maybe I can get her to say something." Lucky said Adam smirked at her.  
  
"You're a little Slytherin to the core aren't you?" Slytherin? Hermiones daughter was a Slytherin.  
  
"And you're just a Ravenclaw to the core my dear brother. Come on I'm starving and we promised Mum we'd be home by dinner." The pair nodded and headed off to the fireplace. Lucius stood and swiftly followed and heard what they said as they threw the Floo powder into the fire and shouted 'Granger Flat' and smirked. Tonight he would pay a little visit to his former 'lover'.  
  
(A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun...what's going to happen? *Big grin* I'll update ASAP promise. Lucky is going to be a mix between Lucius and Hermione with her own little personality she's going to show how powerful she really is when someone pisses her off. Adam is going to be more like Hermione but he's a Malfoy for sure : ) REVIEW) 


	5. Realization

(A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed here is another chapter of 'Thrown into Hell' were Hermione sees Lucius again and Lucius plots revenge : ) but is he going to go through with any of it?)  
  
*Chapter 5- Revenge*  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed and hugged herself. Lucius was back, she had known that the day would come when he would return but. . .she just didn't know what she was going to do. The twins hadn't spoken to her about why she had lost her cool but she knew it was only a short time before one of them snapped and demanded an explanation. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She was still young and seeing as witches and wizards aged so slowly she looked like she was in her late twenties. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment hoping to clear her head when she opened her eyes she almost screamed.  
  
"Hermione. . ." Came a voice that still haunted her dreams, she stared into the mirror at the face that would forever be apart of her memories.  
  
"Lucius." She said shortly trying to keep the shaking fear out of her voice she watched in the mirror as the handsome and dangerous Malfoy patriarch slowly approached her. A hand with strong slender fingers came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me, my dear? It has been 16 years. . ." Hermione shivered as his hand tugged at the edge of her bathrobe.  
  
"Please. . .go away. . ." She whispered hoping this was just one of her dreams but deep down she knew it wasn't.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet an old. . .friend." He put extra emphasis on the word 'friend'  
  
"Please. . .Lucius just. . .don't hurt the twins. . ." she said turning to face him, his right hand slowly traced her trembling lips.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You betrayed me Hermione, you handed me over to the ministry, and" He said lowering himself so that he could meet her eyes, "you broke your promise." Hermione bit her lip and felt her entire body shudder she didn't know why she just denied it why she didn't just tell him the truth.  
  
"Lucius. . .I'll do anything. . .just don't hurt them. . ." Hermione knew that she would have promised anything, done anything right then and there if Lucius would promise not to hurt the twins.  
  
"You'll do anything anyway Hermione. . .you always were the obedient little pet." Lucius said Hermione winced.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone Lucius? Why won't you just go away and leave the Twins and I alone?" Hermione said jerking away from him  
  
"You betrayed me Hermione, and I swore I'd have my revenge." He said slowly as he stood fully.  
  
"So are you going to kill me?" Hermione asked  
  
"No. . . not today. . .No Hermione I am not going to kill you." Lucius said as if he had just decided at that moment that he wasn't going to, "No. . .that would be to bold they would suspect me immediately and I am not going back to Akasha even for revenge, but trust me my dear Hermione." Lucius said as he traced the contours of her face a small smile on his face, "You may wish you were dead when I am done." He lowered his lips on hers and kissed her softly. Hermione shuddered but did not break away, in fact she found herself kissing him back. *Have you gone mad Granger? The man just threatened your kids....your family for Christ's sake why are you kissing him back? In fact why aren't you summoning the other Aurors here right now!* Hermiones mind was screaming at her as she felt her body reacting to Lucius in the way it always had. She wanted to break away she wanted to slap him and run but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She ran a hand through his pale blonde hair enjoying how it felt like fine delicate silk. Lucius hands pushed aside her robes leaving her half-naked he picked her up and was about to carry her over to the bed when somebody knocked on the door bringing Hermione to her senses.  
  
"Who is it." She said immediately grabbing her robe and putting it on, Lucius placed a single finger to her lips a symbol for her silence before going to hide because he would be unable to disapparate with out making noise enough for the person outside the door to hear.  
  
"Mum? It's me Lucky can I come in?" Hermione stood and opened the door moving out of the way so that Lucky could walk in. Hermione smiled at her daughter hoping that the strain wasn't showing in her face, Lucky was very good at reading people by their emotions. (Wonder who she got that from hmm. . .)  
  
"What's wrong Lucky?" Hermione said looking concerned. Lucky bit her lip and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Mum. . .I. . .well Adam also. . .we want to know why you were in hysterics when Uncle Harry mentioned Lucius Malfoy." Lucky said looking up at Hermione with her large gray eyes. Hermione sat down next to Lucky.  
  
"I'm the one who got him sent into Akasha." Hermione said lamely, Lucky studied her mothers face her eyes narrowing.  
  
"There's more, don't bother lying to me Mum it'll make me more worried. . .Mum you can tell me I'm not going to be prejudiced against you for anything. Hell, you stuck by me when I decided that I'm going to make a career in the Dark Arts, not like the Dark Lord and all but studying it. I'll understand Mum you did." Lucky said pushing her electric green hair out of her eyes. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Lucky. . .can you change your hair back to your natural color for me please." This would be the way she told Lucius, maybe it would stop him from taking out his revenge. . .she hoped. Lucky looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"All right. . ." Her face contorted with concentration her hair turned a very unique shade of silver-blonde. Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"You're so pretty Lucky when you leave your hair like that." Hermione said, Lucky scowled looking very much like a Malfoy.  
  
"I don't like it, well I do but. . .I prefer other colors." Lucky said with a shrug toying with her hair. Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Go back to bed Lucky." Hermione said a feeling of foreboding washing over her. If Lucky left that would mean she would be alone with a probably very pissed off and shocked Lucius.  
  
"But-" Hermione raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"Go to bed Lucky, you're going to that Quidditch match with your Uncle Draco aren't you?" Hermione found that statement amusing for some reason, Draco was her half brother. *Gods I must be going insane if I'm making jokes at a time like this* Hermione thought as Lucky scowled again and marched out of the room looking haughty and annoyed. Hermione shut the door and turned to face Lucius.  
  
"Bitch." He said shaking with rage, "You bitch, you never told me."  
  
"I wanted to, but Lucky and Adam would have a hell of a time living a decent life when their father happens to be a Death Eater." Hermione snapped back sitting down on her vanity chair.  
  
"At least they would have had a father." Lucius snarled back walking over to her  
  
"They are doing quite fine with out you, Harry, Ron, and Draco have treated like them like their own. They spoil them, they take them to Quidditch matches, they helped them with Quidditch, and they've always been there for them. Even if I had told you, you would have been sent to Akasha and it wouldn't have made a bloody difference." Hermione said trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"At least they would have known they had a father somewhere." Lucius retorted ignoring the anger that his blood-traitor son, the 'side-kick', and the great Harry Potter (sarcasm) had gotten to at least know his children. With out waiting for Hermione to respond he disapparated with a faint crack.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lucius kicked over a chair in anger. He had stormed through his town house with more anger than he had realized he had. He had to calm down he had to relax. Fuck that it would be pointless filling himself with false hope of calming down when he had just discovered he had fathered twins.  
  
"Damn that little bitch to Hell," Lucius shouted to nobody walking over to his liqueur cabinet and taking out a decanter of brandy and poured himself a large glass. What was he supposed to do now? His plans had been ruined. As was an example with Narcissa he would not harm the woman who had borne him children. He had not harmed Draco either, well not much any way. He would just have to push plans for revenge out of his mind for Hermione. Lucius sat down on a couch and drained the brandy quickly. He had would deal with them later. Now. . .now he just wanted to strangle someone. Standing immediately Lucius went over to his desk and removed a list of Aurors who had participated in his capture. Maybe he should start with them.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the wait people and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I love you all! I was intending to make everyone wait for Lucius' reaction but then I decided to change the outcome of the plot! Well not much but any way I'll update ASAP pinky promise!) 


	6. FireWorks are Coming

(A/N: Here's chapter 6 of the Thrown into Hell I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long, but I was really busy)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lucius Malfoy strolled casually through Diagon Alley inwardly smirking at the looks of shock and fear on peoples faces as they watched the noble Malfoy patriarch walked once more amongst them. He ignored them all. He moved swiftly into Flourish and Blotts and smirked as he saw the familiar back of a bushy haired woman. He watched as his daughter approached her mother a scowl on her face. He came close enough to where he could here but not so close that they would see him.  
  
"Mum that is not fair! I should be able to go to the match-" Lucky began when she was cut off sharply by Hermione.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you were last night after I finished talking to you missy." Hermione said, Lucius' brow furrowed. His daughter? Out late at night? Although he barely knew the girl he felt compelled to protect her, one of his fragile links to Hermione. He took a deep breath. His Hermione.  
  
"Adam and I were in his room I told you-" Lucky began  
  
"Lucky...just tell her please." Adam said gravely, Lucius caught a glance of his son, his eyes were like Hermiones, soulful and full of passion of life. Not very Malfoy like eyes but the cleverness was there.  
  
"Adam-"  
  
"Lucky." He stated shortly, Lucky took a deep breath. Lucky scowled.  
  
"I snuck over to Malfoy Manor to talk to Uncle Draco." Lucky said, "He wasn't there so I talked to Aunt Ginny I was worried mum," She said looking into her mothers chocolate eyes with her gray eyes, his eyes yet not as harsh, they were more delicate, a sort of sea mist color instead of cold stone, "You were crying when Uncle Harry told you that Lucius Malfoy was back from Akasha and I wanted to know what I could do to help."  
  
"It's nothing Lucky, I'm just worried, he's a very powerful and dangerous wizard." Hermione said, Lucky glared at her mother.  
  
"There's more Mum I know there is." Lucky said looking at her brother for support  
  
"She's right mum." Adam agreed, looking hopefully at his mother for information. Hermione swallowed, she had to tell them she had to let them know.  
  
"All right its-"  
  
"Well, well, well Ms Granger so pleasant to see you again." Lucius drawled casually stepping into their view. Hermione took a deep breath. Fire- works were about to be set off.  
  
(A/N: Gah short chapter I know but I promise the next one will be longer!) 


	7. I'll be seeing you soon

(A/N: Here's chapter 7 of the Thrown into Hell thank you all my lovely reviewers)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*"Well, well, well Ms Granger so pleasant to see you again." Lucius drawled casually stepping into their view. Hermione took a deep breath. Fire- works were about to be set off.*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed as Lucius swaggered up towards her and the twins. Adam steopoed to his mothers right his hand drifting casually towards his wand, Lucky however bluntly stepped in front of her mother and met his icy gaze with her fiery diamonds.  
  
"My, my, Ms Granger to Potter and Weasley know that you've replaced them with these new body guards?" Lucius asked with a sneer.  
  
"Why don't you-" Lucky began when Hermione silenced her.  
  
"Lucy..." she said in a warning tone, Lucius -being a Malfoy- saw an opportunity to better understand the daughter he just realized he had.  
  
"Ahhh...So this is the infamous Lucky Granger," he drawled smirking, now he would find out if his skill with 'bending the truth' was still as strong as it had once been, "how much I've heard about you...your files are rather extensive," well that part was true, he had arranged for both Adams and Lucky's files to be sent to him and Lucky's could fill several books, "straight O's in all your classes except history of Magic and Herbology, and I do believe you have the record for most detentions ever given in the span of one week." She looked at him her eyes full of calculation. Smart Girl.  
  
"How do you-" She began  
  
"I am going to be your new defense against the Dark Arts professor." Her jaw dropped promptly, Adam showed his shock by just staring at him eyes wide.  
  
"Hello Father." Lucius spun around and faced his son. Draco Malfoy -barely in his late 30's- still appeared as he had the last time Lucius had seen him. There was barely an inch difference in their heights, Dracos hair hung just into his eyes as he stared at his father.  
  
"Ahhh....Draco, how wonderful to see you again SON." He put an emphasis on that last word distate and disappointment in his gaze.  
  
"So they let you out." Draco stated his eyes burning  
  
"Of course, 16 years in hell is a bit more then necessary." Lucius drawled  
  
"You haven't changed." Draco said bitterly  
  
"What did you expect Draco? A weak and broken man?" Lucius said sneering  
  
"No I expected a human but you're still the same heartless bastard you always were." Draco snapped, this time the son looked at the father wtih disgust and disappointment.  
  
"Dad!" A handsome youth with pale blond hair and ice gray eyes, he jogged up to Draco, "Mum wants you to hurry or she's gonna kick you out of the Manor." Draco scowled and glared at his father.  
  
"All right Luke let's go." Draco said gesturing for his son to follow. Just as he left Draco shot Hermione a look that specifically said 'be careful' and swept off. Lucius turned to face Hermione once more.  
  
"I must be seeing you again soon Granger." Lucius said giving her a private leer and walking away. Hermiones body trembled in fear. What was he going to do to her?  
  
(A/N: see i promised an update! Reward me with a REVIEW!) 


	8. The Game Begins

(A/N: Here's chapter 8 of the Thrown into Hell thank you all my lovely reviewers, this chapter focuses solely on Lucius and Hermione so enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I must be seeing you again soon Granger." Lucius said giving her a private leer and walking away. Hermiones body trembled in fear. What was he going to do to her?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione sighed and ran a brush through her hair. The twins were at Malfoy Manor for the weekend, Draco had offered to watch them so that Hermione could relax. She sighed. Draco and Ginny were the two of the few who knew of her REAL relationship with Lucius and the twins true parentage. Draco had surprisingly taken the news better then Ginny. Draco had been impressed that she had, had the guts to do something like that and had respected her more then anything. While Ginny had flipped asking her HOW and WHY she would do something like that. She sighed and pulled on her silk robe and headed to her bedroom and froze when she saw who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Lucius drawled handing her a ruby red rose. She stared at him  
  
"Lucius? What are you doing here?" Hermione spluttered taking the rose out of instinct, he smiled and gently caressed her face.  
  
"Isn't it a bit obvious?" Lucius purred a cat like grin gracing his features, she stared at him for a moment.  
  
"What? But-" He placed a finger on her lips silencing her.  
  
"I want you Hermione. I've been thinking about nothing but you for the last 16 LONG years. You know you're the only thing that kept me sane." He said as he caressed her cheek, "your face, the way you kissed me...the way you let me hold you." His hand drifted back to hold her around her waist to pull her closer, "you know something Hermione? You were one of the few who I ever trusted, and you betrayed that trust." She let out a small cry as he lightly nipped her neck, "I missed those little noises you'd make also." He added before capturing her lips and claiming them as his own. Hermione broke away.  
  
"No. You can't WE can't-" To Hermiones surprise he chuckled.  
  
"You want to though Hermione, I can tell, I can ALWAYS tell." He purred cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples through the fabric.  
  
"Please..." She whimpered  
  
"Please what?" He asked  
  
"Don't stop." She whispered, that was all the invatation he needed. Quickly he stripped off her robe and un hooked her bra. Hermiones fingers worked franatically at the buttons of his silk shirt. Once they were both fully unclothed he took her to the bed and once again claimed her purely as his. Later that night he drew her in his arms and kissed her cheek lightly as she drifted off to sleep. While she slept Hermione remembered their first night together.  
  
*+*FlashBack*+*  
  
"Well, well, well look what we have here. A little Gryffindor Mudblood." Hermione spun around and faced Lucius Malfoy, she had to admit -although grudgingly- that he was a rather stunning man. His pale ice blonde hair fell down just past his shoulders and he looked down at her with his hard stone gray eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr Malfoy." She snapped glaring at him. How was she supposed to do this? WHY had she voulanteered to do this? Lucius chuckled  
  
"My what a sharp tongue." He said glancing around briefly at their surroundings. Hermione scowled inwardly. Why did they just have to be alone in the now deserted Diagon Alley?  
  
"Excuse me Mr Malfoy I have better places to be then here arguing with you." She snapped and with head held high tried to move her way past him. All he did was merely side step so that she ran right into him.  
  
"I haven't finished talking to you yet." He drawled  
  
"O but I have." Hermione snapped, Lucius chuckled  
  
"Such a temper...I wonder if you taste like fire also." With that he lowered his lips on hers kissing her his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. When she gasped for breath it gave him the entrance he sought, she found herself kissing him back. He pulled away and Hermione who had expected for him to smirk triumphantly was shoked when his lips pulled into the barest shadow of a smile, "sweet...and pure." She flushed, "you're a virgin then?"  
  
"Yes." She said faintly  
  
"You won't be after we're done." He promised and drew them away apparating them both into his room at Malfoy Manor. Hermione swallowed nervously, he soothingly ran a hand down her hair, "don't worry pet it will only hurt for a moment." With that he undressed them and posistioned himself at her entrance, Hermione gasped in pain as he thrust inside her. But he had been right, after a while that pain had become unbearable pleasure. Later she found herself in his bed just staring at him. Her first lover, her worst enemies father, a death eater. None the less she nuzzled up closer to him for warmth and closed her eyes.  
  
*+*end flashback*+*  
  
Lucius looked down at his lover and tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. He couldn't shake the unbearable rage and...hurt that she hadn't told him about his own children. He would have ensured their care would have helped Hermione raise them, even if he had to do so in secret. Now from the fire in their eyes when they looked at him they hated him. No. He would have to change that. He had made that mistake with Draco and now his heir detested him. No, he had a very fragile link to Hermione now, and those two children -if on his side- would strengthen that bond. He smirked as he watched Hermione sleep. She had played a game with him now it was his turn to play a game with her. With that he fell asleep burying his face in Hermiones hair a small smile on his face.  
  
(A/N: didn't go into to much detail about the...encounters because I don't want this fic kicked off of Fanfiction.net I may post this again on Adultfanfiction.net but with a bit more detail I'm not so sure. Anyway REVIEW and tell me what you think.) 


End file.
